ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Tundra
Tundra is a super hero who was born from an unknown planet but raised on Earth. During the time she was raised on Earth, she started to develop her powers and eventually became a super hero to Jump City. Personality Tundra is a very cheerful person and likes to make new friends. She is super friendly and loves to hang out with guys to play video games, but also loves to go shopping with the girls. But under this bubbly Tundra is a secret that nobody but her knows about. History Life on the unknown planet Tundra is from an unknown planet that is near Tamaran. Tundra was next in line for the throne but her brother, Alaska hated her and wanted the throne to himself. Alaska ordered the guards to kill her so she was never to be seen again, but others tried to prevent this from happening and helped Tundra escape from the prince's hands. A woman took Tundra and then opened a portal to the Earth planet. She then raised Tundra as her own, but sometime in Tundra's life, the woman died in a car accident leaving Tundra all alone. Tundra moved into many foster homes and she then realized she had super powers. Her cryokinetic powers were out of control but she learned to master them in no time. At age 16, Tundra ran away from the foster home and changed her appearance. She dyed her hair neon blue, changed her clothing style and everything. But she still has her necklace, which the the artifact that holds her power. Without it, she is powerless and is just like a regular human being. Since then on, Tundra became a solo super hero. Meeting Rosefire Tundra was kicking butt everywhere she went. She loved seeing the face of her villain before she kicks their butt. But sometime in her life, she met a Tamaranean named Rosefire. Rosefire was a solo hero too, but she often got herself in sticky situations where a partner could have been useful in that time. Rosefire and Tundra crossed paths one day when Tundra was fighting Plasmus, but Tundra was really going down. She couldn't hold her by herself since he kept reforming. Rosefire saw the girl who needed help and immediately flied toward her to help. Being at each other's side, they quickly defeated Plasmus and got in in jail. Tundra asked Rosefire if she wanted to team up and Rosefire said yes. Ever since the encounter, they have always been at each other's side, never letting their guard down. Powers and Abilities Powers Enhanced Agility: Unlike normal humans, Tundra can move at a fast speed in combat if she wants to. This power is hardly used since there wasn't a need to. Enhanced Strength: Tundra has abnormal strength than regular humans. Like Rosefire and any Tamaranean, she can lift anything. Acrobatic: Tundra is skilled with acrobatics but she isn't a master in it. Hand to hand combat: Tundra knows a significant amount of combat. Flight: Tundra has the ability to fly. Cryokinetic Combat: She can use her ice powers in combat and make her combat moves even more effective. Cold manipulation: She can change the temperature in the air to freezing cold. Cryokinetic Invisibility: She has the power to become invisible in ice. Ice ball projection: Tundra can create and launch a sphere made of entirely of ice Objects #Titan communicator; located somewhere on her body >.< #The Icicle Necklace; located around her neck (duh) Category:PandoraStar411 Category:PandoraStar411 (fanon) Category:Fanon Category:Female Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Cryokinetic Category:Teen